


A Whole New World

by CynicalGamer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon, Gen, Most Likely Not, Not Sure If I'm Going To Do Shipping, Pokemon Journey, Unless People Ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and his friends grew up in the small town of New Bark, in the south eastern part of the Johto reigon. Although they're all just about sixteen, none of them have ever even left home, but now it's time. Professor Elm has sent out an email and a promise. A promise of adventure in the exciting world of Pokémon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> That was the worst summary I've ever written. I'm so sorry ;v; This might take awhile until it updates again, since this is just a test of interest until I finish my Zombie AU and can keep working on it.  
> So! If you want to see more, PLEASE let me know somehow, whether by comment or bookmark or kudos! Thank you c:

When Michael woke up, the day felt no different. Light shined through his window and the news was clearly on downstairs, nothing out of the usual. However, just as he was settling to go back to sleep, he remembered. "Fuck!" His body shot up and the sheets were tossed unceremoniously onto the floor. "Shit! I better not be late!" With grumbled curses, Michael pulled up his pants, slipped on his shoes, grabbed his jacket, and ran out of the room. "MOMMMM!" He shouted as he practically leaped down the stairs. From her spot on the couch, Michael's mom glanced back as her son barely made it down without a scratch. "Yeah?" She prompted quickly.

"What...time...is it?" Michael panted, still trying to rush through his routine. "Not even eight. You can relax, Gavin isn't even here yet." She stood, ignoring the news for the moment. Michael still didn't pay mind to his mother's comforting words and raided the cupboards for a bowl and some cereal. "Uhh...Michael? What about the mil--" "I'M A MAN, I DON'T NEED MILK." With a snort, she walked away rolling her eyes. Sure enough, Michael skipped the milk and snarfed down the discount cereal like the man he was.

It was a couple minutes before Michael's mother returned, a backpack and a watch looking device in her hands. The auburn looked up at his mother and before he could say anything, noticed her teary expression. He waited patiently, watching her. "I can't believe my last son is leaving now. Your father wanted to say goodbye, but he had to get to work and...yeah. I have your bag and pokegear right here..." She handed him the items, careful that he didn't drop them. "Thanks, mom." He gently said. She then pulled him into a tight hug, her stray tears landing on his shoulder. "Mom..." He started to whisper. "I'll be alright. Okay?"

His mother pulled back, nodding quickly. "I know you will, but...I'll miss you. Take care of yourself...and your pokemon." With perfect timing, there was a knock on the door. "That's probably Gavin. I need to go. Bye, mom...I love you." Michael turned on his heel and went to the door, swinging it open. Long behold, Gavin was there, staring rather closely at a flower beside the welcome mat. Once Michael had answered, though, Gavin's head shot up so fast, one might expect his face to fly off. "Hey, Michael! You ready?" He cheerily asked, grinning as he rocked on his heels. Michael chuckled and nodded.

"Let's get Ray and get out of here." He responded, shutting the door behind him for the last time. With incredible enthusiasm, Gavin nearly sprinted ahead, straight for Ray's home. Michael sighed, following at a much slower pace. "Is this what everything's gonna be like?" He muttered to himself. It wasn't long before they arrived, Gavin already knocking on the door just as Michael made it. "Listen, you british fuck, you can't be running off everywhere when we're in other towns, got it?" The auburn insisted with his arms crossed. Gavin apologetically nodded, not saying a word.

There was a minute of silence before Ray opened the door, grinning like a cocky little shit. "Sup, guys? Ready to trail behind me?" He teased, ruffling Gavin's hair. The Brit squacked, but obviously was alright. "Yeah, yeah. Fucking pokemon prodigy, aren't we? Come on, let's just go." Michael shot back with a smirk before starting to walk away. Ray and Gavin followed, the latter rambling on about what pokemon he wanted to get. Ray simply nodded along, barely listening. In the distance, the pokemon lab grew closer and closer, causing Gavin to yammer on more.

However, as they drew nearer, three people also came into view. "Barbara!" Gavin shouted, making Michael flinch before he saw the dirty blonde run ahead. "What did I JUST FUCKING TELL YOU!" Michael screamed before following. Ray sighed, refusing to run anymore than he needed to. Barbara, Lindsay, and Caleb stood at the entrance of the lab, Barbara being tackled by Gavin. "Hey guys! We were waiting for you." Caleb explained, adjusting his baseball cap. "Really? Well, uh...thanks." Michael replied. "Come on! Everyone's here now! Let's get our pokemon!" Lindsay cheered, nearly as excited as Gavin.

"WOOOOOOOO!" Gavin and Barbara exclaimed in sync. Once Ray had caught up, the six went through the automatic doors and were greeted by the sight they knew all too well. Having grown up in New Bark, they all had been in the lab many times, talking to the professor and playing with pokemon he had been researching. Before Michael could reminisce anymore, the professor himself stepped out from around a corner and nearly dropped the load of books he was carrying. "Oh! I didn't hear you come in!" He laughed breathily, setting the books on a nearby table. "Where are the pokemon?!" Lindsay asked with excitement.

"Right this way." Professor Elm went around a corner, each of the trainers-to-be following close behind. After going down a long hallway, they stepped through another door and saw before them eighteen different pokeballs. All but a few were labelled with a name. "Why are some of these not named?" Ray questioned casually. The professor hummed and took a moment to realize what Ray had asked. "Oh! Well, as you know, a few years ago, JJ, Blaine, and Michael's brother all took a pokemon and left on their own journey. So those were the ones they had chosen." Everyone nodded, showing they understood.

"Now, one-by-one, you will each pick your own. Lindsay, you may go first. Then Barbara, Caleb, Ray, Gavin, and Michael." No one thought to complain about the order, after all, he was giving them a free pokemon.  
Lindsay stepped forward, eyes scanning the pokeballs before she slowly reached for one. "Oshawott!" She announced with confidence. After finding her place back with the group, Barbara came forward and almost immediately selected hers. "I did a lot of thinking last night...but Cyndaquil is definitely my choice!" With her new pokemon in hand, she went back.

Caleb went next, taking a Bulbasaur without much hesitation. Then Ray went without showing any thought. His hand nabbed Chespin and a smile found itself on his face. "We're going to do great, buddy." He whispered to the pokeball before walking away from the rest. Gavin swallowed hard, feet moving slowly. This was it, the first choice of his journey. He eyed any fire-types left, but there were only two. Chimchar and Tepig. Humming in thought, Gavin jabbed his index finger out and started what appeared to be eeny-meenie-miny-moe. "Oh for fucks sake!" Michael groaned, receiving a glare from the professor.

Though his hands were shaking, Gavin snatched up Chimchar and started to giggle. "I have a...pokemon! A bloody pokemon of my own!" He jumped with joy, running back to wave it around like some award. Michael sighed, but thought it was nice how excited the Brit was. Now, though, it was his turn. The world felt slow as he stepped up to the remaining selection. There was still a lot of choices, but at the same time, it felt remarkably empty. Holding his breath, Michael reached out his hand and took one. "Mudkip." He breathed, wanting to almost cry out of joy and excitement.

"What good choices! Now then, it looks like you're all ready to go! I really do hate to say it...but this is goodbye. You should all have my number in your pokegear. Keep in touch! Goodbye!" Each of them left after giving a hug to the professor and headed out the door. Once outside, Barbara cheered another woo-hoo and threw her hands up in the air. "We're finally trainers, guys!" Caleb pointed out, running his thumb over the Bulbasaur pokeball in his hand. "So, we ready to go?" Lindsay asked to Barbara and Caleb. The two nodded, clearly getting antsy. "Alright! We're going on ahead. We'll probably run into you guys a lot, but...see ya!" And so, the trio left, running off to the first route.

"We should probably get going, too." Ray brought up, taking one step before something stopped him. "Michael, wait!" All three trainers turned to see another familiar face jogging towards them. "Burnie! When did you get in town?" Michael asked, excited as hell. Burnie grinned as he finally got there, crossing his arms over his chest. "Just flew in on Noivern. Thought I'd try and catch you before you left. Man, you grew up fucking fast. I remember when your mom and dad first had you, too." The older man explained, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Michael chukled and shrugged. "Well, you know. Milk and shit." He muttered. "Oh yeah? From what I heard, you don't think milk is for men." Burnie winked, causing Michael to tense. "I see you talked to my mom." He responded bitterly. "Course I did. Oh! And before I forget!" Burnie dug into his pockets, looking for something. Gavin and Ray watched from behind their friend, obviously curious. After a bit, Burnie pulled out a pokeball and grabbed Michael's hand, forcing him to take it. "It's an Eevee. I thought you'd might like it."  
"Burnie, I don't know--"  
"It's alright, just take her. Now, I know I shouldn't keep you guys here any longer. Go on...have the time of your life." Burnie grinned, but something about him seemed...sad.

"Thanks, man. I'll keep in touch." Michael turned to look at Ray and Gavin. "Let's go guys!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with my Zombie AU coming to a close, here's something more lighthearted haha c:  
> I suggest listening to reorchestrated versions of pokemon music while reading!

Michael, Ray, and Gavin could now see the sign for route 29 just in the distance, excitement building in them. "Hey, so dude! That was Burnie? The guy you always talk about?" Ray suddenly asked, gently whacking Michael's arm. With a smirk, he nodded. "Yeah, he's a family friend. He's dreamed his entire life of being champion." The auburn explained, pulling down on his beanie. Gavin, who was staring at his pokeball, looked up, grinning wide as could be. "Look! We're about to take our first step! This is top!" He bounced slightly, an uncontrollable giggle escaping his lips. "Something tells me you and that chimchar are made for eachother..." Ray deadpanned, hands now firmly shoved in his pockets.

Just as they crossed into the first route, a bright light flashed beside them. All three boys turned their heads to see two trainers battling their pokemon. "Wow..." Gavin said in wonderment, though it was just a rattata versus a pidgey. "That reminds me!" Ray announced to himself, hand digging into his backpack. Carefully, he pulled out three pokeballs, handing one to Gavin and one to Michael. "My mom gave them to me, said to use them wisely!" He chuckled, taking his and zipping the backpack up once more. "So let's find something cool to catch!" As if on command, Gavin sprinted off in search of his next pokemon.

"Fucking idiot..." Michael groaned with a shake of his head. "He's just excited, let him be." Ray insisted, stepping into the tall grass. It was at least up to their knees, which irritated the skin of Ray's uncovered legs. Michael took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings as well. Trees practically bordered the entire route and grass littered the place. This truly was a pokemon paradise, what with its abundance of food and shelter. There was something just magical about the entire place. So, without any further delay, Michael joined his friends in rooting around in the grass.

Gavin was quite the distance away from the other two, enjoying every second of the vast amount of freedom. In his hand, he still carried his pokeball tightly, probably sweating on it. Then, all of a sudden, out of the grass floats a small, but adorable pokemon. Gavin freezes out of shock, watching it delicately move about the air. "What...is that?" He breathed, raising up his right hand and gently tossing the pokeball. Chimchar was released in a dazzling display. "Chimchar!!" It cried, dancing around like a fool.

"Ch-Chimchar! Use your scratch attack on that pokemon!" A bit unsure of himself, but determined, Gavin commanded his pokemon. Of course, being loyal, Chimchar attacked, knocking its foe to the ground. "Good job, Chimchar! Do it again!" The young trainer cheered. His pokemon repeated the movement, dodging a tackle attack in the process. The foe looked tired, barely able to stay afloat an inch above the ground. "We've got it now! Go pokeball!" Gavin tossed the pokeball he received from Ray and in went the pokemon. He held his breath anxiously, the object rocking ball and forth frantically, until all at once, it stopped.

"YYYEEESSSSSS!" He jumped with joy, his Chimchar mimicing the action. "We caught it! I dunno what it is, but we caught it!" Gavin's laugh rang out and he kneeled beside his pokemon to pet him. "It was a spritzee. Fairy type, actually kinda rare." Ray made his way over, Chespin on his shoulder and a Hoot-hoot perched on his arm. "Oi, Ray! Don't spook me like that, you sausage!" The Brit pouted, picking up his Chimchar delicately. "Sorry, couldn't resist watching your first battle. To be honest, man I thought you were gonna suck ass." Gavin flipped him off in reply, his Chimchar attempting to do the same.

"Aw, cold man. I thought we were friends." Ray teased with a wink. "Your stupidity and rudeness aside, we should find Michael." He suggested quickly after, returning both his pokemon to their pokeballs. "After all, we want to get through this route as quick as possible. The next town, Cherrygrove, doesn't even have a gym." Gavin nodded in agreement, standing up with his Chimchar still in his arms. After walking around aimlessly for five minutes, the two rookies found their friend, battling a small bear-like pokemon. "Come on, you little shit!" Michael growled at it, his newly received Eevee looking tired already.

"Ray? What's that pokemon?" Gavin asked, petting his Chimchar. "That's Teddiura. It's a normal type pokemon." Ray answered simply. After a few more curses from Michael, the battle continued. "Eevee! We got this! Use your sand-attack!" He commanded, his Eevee immediately responding. It turned around, using its back paws to launch dirt into Teddiursa's eyes. "Ursa! Ursa!" He openly complained, falling back with a soft thud while he wiped at his eyes. "Good job! Now let's finish this! Tackle!" Eevee sprinted forward, lowering its head and ramming Teddiursa. Michael took his chance.

Holding his breath, he tossed the pokeball, its red light engulfing the small bear pokemon. A moment passed until the ball stopped moving and soft hum came from the object. Michael exhaled with a grin, jogging to grab it. Eevee bounced happily, padding its way over to Michael's Mudkip, who looked very tired, too. The Mudkip smiled at Eevee, probably congratulating it. "Nice job guys, Teddiursa is now ours!" Michael dropped to one knee, holding the now full pokeball up to his own pokemon. "I can't imagine how a Teddiursa managed to do so much to your team." Ray mused aloud. Michael flipped him off in a heart beat.

"Yeah! My boi caught a pokemon!" Gavin gleefully cheered, his Chimchar still cradled in his arms. "Thanks, Gav. So what about you two? Catch anything?" Michael returned his pokemon, standing up and brushing off his pants. "I got myself a Hoot-hoot and Gavin managed to find a Spritzee. So yeah, we caught something. Guess that means we should get our asses to Cherrygrove." Ray jerked his thumb towards the path. Michael nodded in agreement, already heading that way. "The first gym...where is that again?" He then asked, tugging on his beanie again. "Violet City. It used to be a flying gym, but now I think a Water trainer's taken over."

After what seemed like forever (To Gavin that is) the trio could see buildings not too far away. "Hey we're almost there! Come on!" Michael was the one to sprint this time, Gavin following his lead in an instance. Ray sighed, but jogged a bit behind them, reaching the city's entrance only half a minute after them. "Hey boys!" A familiar voice cooed. "How about a pokemon battle?" Barbara grinned, her Cyndaquil beside her with fire bursting out of its back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Teams:  
> Michael-Mudkip, Eevee, Teddiursa  
> Ray-Chespin, Hoot-hoot  
> Gavin-Chimchar, Spritzee  
> Lindsay-Oshawott, ???  
> Barbara-Cyndaquil, ???  
> Caleb-Bulbasaur, ???


	3. Chapter Three

Lindsay groaned, gently pushing Barbara aside. "You could at least let them heal their pokemon, I mean that's just fair." She insisted, a newly caught Skitty running around her feet. "Sorry about that, I'm just really itching for a fight!" Barbara laughed, short and quietly. "Hey guys, have you caught anything new?" Caleb peeked his head around Barbara, smiling brightly. After exchanging glances, Michael cleared his throat and answered. "Yeah, we got some new ones. I got a couple, actually. How about you guys?" He managed to explain.

"Well," Caleb started quickly. "I caught a Buneary and obviously you see Lindsay got herself a Skitty. Oh, and--"  
"Mine's a surprise!" Barbara announced, holding the pokeball between her index and middle finger. "So! Go and heal up, and the six of us can battle! I can't wait any longer!" This time, the blonde's laugh was full of joy as she stood proudly. Right away, it was clear she was confident in her pokemon. To himself, Michael wondered what she had found that she didn't want to tell them about. "Let's go guys!" Gavin rushed off, so fast that he was in the pokemon center before the blink of an eye.

Without time to lose, Michael and Ray jogged to catch up, leaving the already impatient Barbara to wait longer. It wasn't that they wanted to be slow, but shit happened sometimes. A bright light nearly blinded the rookie trainers as they entered the front room. Directly in front of them, Gavin stood, his arms comfortably rested on the counter, humming to himself. As Michael approached, Ray not far behind, Gavin grinned and looked back at them. "Look! Wild Slowpoke!" He teased, earning a groan from Michael. "Dude that...was fucking lame." He cruelly pointed out.

"Meh. Not like I give a knob. I think I'm funny!" Gavin shot back, facing forward again just as Nurse Joy came out. "Here you go, young man, your pokemon should be just fine." Her voice was smooth, like honey. "Thank you!" Gavin took his pokeballs back, admiring them before attaching them to his belt. "Next?" She prompted, smiling all the while that Michael walked up. "Can you heal them? Please?" He asked. "Why of course, wait here." Just like that, she took the pokeballs to the back and the trio were left waiting.

After all three had their pokemon healed, they stepped outside, Barbara's eyes quickly landing on them. She stood and with her hands on her hips, approached them. "So I figured it out! We'll fight based on our starters to keep it fair!" Michael raised an eyebrow suspicious of the whole thing. "Oh come on, don't look at me like that! I think it'd be best if since Gavin and I started with a fire type pokemon, we battle! Michael, you and Lindsay chose water, so you fight. Oh! Anddd Ray and Caleb fight with their grass types!" She explained, grinning much like a maniac.

"I guess...that is fair. So...who battles first?" Ray questioned as he crossed his arms. "Hm...Gavin and I should battle first! You ready to lose, pretty boy?" She winked, flustering Gavin for a moment. "U-uh, yeah! Let's battle!" The nervous chuckle afterwards, however, made Michael groan. "This oughta be a train wreck..." He muttered under his breath. With no further delays, the six trainers followed Barbara to an open space in town. Taking her side, Cyndaquil stepped forward and cried out, the flames on its back rising. Gavin couldn't help but flinch.

"Alrighty! Go, Chimchar!" Out in a bright light, Chimchar beat its chest in an intimidating manor. "Let's go, Cyndaquil! Use your smokescreen!" Barbara pointed her finger, the small pokemon immediately releasing a black smoke. Chimchar whimpered, now unable to see. "Wh--! Chimchar, try and find Cyndaquil, then use scratch!" Even with the facade of confidence, Gavin was already worried. His pokemon slowly walked deeper into the smoke, disappearing from sight. "Ember, Cyndaquil!" Not much more than a moment later, a bright light was seen and Chimchar's distressed cry was heard. "Chimchar!"

"At this rate, he's going to lose for sure..." Caleb sadly mumbled. "Maybe, but they also have another pokemon each. He could still turn this around." Everyone else nodded in agreement, eyes never leaving the fight. Gavin's Chimchar was getting demolished out there, and Barbara and her Cyndaquil barely broke a sweat. "Time to finish this off! Now, use tackle!" Out of the smoke came Cyndaquil, smashing head first into Chimchar. "St-stop! Return, Chimchar!" Gavin fumbled with his pokeball, but managed to call back his exhausted pokemon. "You're...quite good, Barbs." He admitted, reaching for his other pokemon.

"Thanks!" She smiled kindly. "But now...go Spritzee!" The small fairy type came out floating. "Wow! I haven't seen one of those in person!" Caleb said aloud, sitting up just a bit straighter. "Come on, boi! Kick her ass!" Michael shouted, getting a small thumbs-up from his friend. "Spritzee, use fairy wind!" His pokemon reacted quickly, the attack dispersing the smokescreen. "What?" Barbara exclaimed in shock. "How in the hell...?"  
"Go for another!" Gavin instructed, Spritzee springing to action. This time, it was a direct hit on the now revealed Cyndaquil. "Quilll!" It screeched, falling to Barbara's feet.

The blonde kneeled beside it, returning her pokemon quickly. "You did great." She sighed, reaching for her other pokeball. "Now you're gonna get it! Come on, Mareep!" The small sheep pokemon let out a 'baa' and right away went for a tackle. "Leg it, Spritzee!" The fairy type dodged, though it clearly hesitated. "Damn it, Gavin! Stop using your fucking British slang!" Michael screamed, now standing up. "It knew what I meant!" He defended briefly. "Mareep, use your growl!"  
"Reeeep!" It cried out, causing Spritzee to shudder. "Good job, go for the tackle!" It rushed forward, Spritzee not moving quick enough this time. "Spritzee, no!"

Snickering to herself, Barbara stared at Gavin. "Finish it, Mareep!" Sure enough, her pokemon listened, ramming Spritzee again and knocking it to the ground. "Bollocks!" Gavin shouted, running towards his pokemon. "Spritzee, are you alright?" The fairy type made a quiet noise just before its trainer returned it. "Looks I win, Gavvers! Nice battle, though!" Barbara held out her hand, Gavin accepting it. "Thanks. You absolutely mullered me, though. I don't think I ever stood a chance..." A weak chuckle escaped his lips. "Dude, you totally surprised me with that fairy wind! You've got potential, don't shit on yourself, kay?"

"This is touching and all, but who's next?" Lindsay asked from the sidelines. "Why not you and Michael?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current Teams:  
> Michael-Mudkip, Eevee, Teddiursa  
> Ray-Chespin, Hoot-hoot  
> Gavin-Chimchar, Spritzee  
> Lindsay-Oshawott, Skitty  
> Barbara-Cyndaquil, Mareep  
> Caleb-Bulbasaur, Buneary


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, it means so much!  
> As always, music recommendation: Johto anime soundtrack  
> preferably some sort of battle theme uwu

Michael and Lindsay stood opposite of eachother, pokeballs already in hand. "You ready?" Lindsay asked cutely, tugging on her scarf. The other nodded, immediately throwing out his first pokemon, Eevee. "Woah, where'd you get that?!" Caleb questioned, standing up quickly. "Ask later, they're busy!" Barbara scolded as she pulled him back down to sit. Lindsay shifted uneasily, though clearly thinking hard. "I got it! Go!" Her pokeball flew into the air, out coming her newest pokemon. "Skiii!" The Skitty cried out, jumping with joy.

"Let the battle begin!" Ray jokingly announced. "Let's go, Eevee! Start it off with a sand-attack!" The small pokemon sprang to action, kicking up dirt without a moment of delay. Lindsay squeaked quietly. Meanwhile, her Skitty tried to rub at its eyes. "Skitty, are you okay? Try your tackle!" She managed to command, Skitty trying its best to obey. However, it stumbled around, unable to see anything. "Eevee! Tackle!" Michael's Eevee let out a cry, running directly into the foe with incredible force. Skitty was sent flying back. "Skitty! Are you okay?!" Michael smirked in response, so sure of himself.

"Let's wrap this up! Tackle, again!" However the instruction wasn't performed. Instead, Eevee sat there, staring lovingly at Lindsay's Skitty. "E-Eevee? What's the matter? The fuck...?" From the other trainers came a sudden burst of laughter, one Michael knew all too well. Ray fell back, laughing so hard that it only confused them more. As he wiped at his eyes, he explained. "Your Eevee is infatuated! Skitty's ability is Cute Charm!" A loud curse left Michael's lips. "Why in the fuck didn't you tell me that sooner?!" His foot stomped down angrily into the soft dirt. Ray, of course, just laughed harder.

With a sigh, clearly defeated, Michael turned back to his opponent. And as luck would have it, Skitty wasn't having trouble seeing anymore. "Alright, Skitty! Now, tackle!" The small pokemon happily complied, rushing forward and colliding with the still dazed Eevee. "Shit! Eevee!" Michael clenched his jaw. This was getting to be too much for Eevee, he didn't know how long it'd last. "Another tackle, Skitty!" Lindsay was totally into it now, confidence shining through her previously timid manor. Again, Skitty tackled Eevee and the latter went flying. This time, though, Eevee didn't stand back up.

"You did great..." Michael lifted the pokeball and in went Eevee. In some way, he felt he failed Eevee, but there wasn't time for that right now. "Fine, let's go, Mudkip!" Out in a flash, the mud fish pokemon was on the field. "Let's make this quick, Skitty! Tackle!" The pink pokemon raced forward, but before it could make contact, Michael was ready. "Water gun!" Mudkip instantly reacted, using its water type attack. "Skiiii!" Skitty cried as it fell to Lindsay's feet. "Oh no!" Barbara gasped from her spot. "What about the Cute Charm?" Gavin mumbled to himself, fingers gently playing with grass blades. 

Ray grinned, his Chespin in his lap. "Mudkip never touched Skitty, he used water gun. Good to see Michael studied inbetween all his fucking around." He let out a chuckle. Back on the battle field, Lindsay returned her fainted Skitty and was already throwing her next pokeball. "Come on, Oshawott!" Happy as can be, her pokemon came out dancing with its paws in the air. "Osha! Osha!" It cheered. There was hesitation from both of the trainers, neither wanting to make the first move. "Water gun!!" They both yelled in sync. The two water types attacked, the water streams colliding with neither any stronger. "They must be about the same level..." Barbara noted in a hushed tone.

Michael cursed under his breath, realizing there wasn't going to be a winner. "Screw that! Mudkip, move out of the way and go for the mud-slap!" His pokemon responded quickly, jumping out of Oshawott's attack. "Look out!" Lindsay yelped, but her pokemon wasn't fast enough. Mudkip's attack landed its target, a direct hit, though not very effective. "Good job! Tackle!" Michael was in the zone again, feeling ready to take on the world. Mudkip rammed into Oshawott, the foe bouncing before it finally landed. "Oshawott, no!" Lindsay ran over, kneeling beside her starter. With a sigh, she smiled sadly and returned her pokemon.

Mudkip jumped up and down happily, running circles around Michael. The trainer chuckled, reaching down to pick his pokemon up. "Great job, Mudkip. Knew I could count on you." The water type let out a noise of agreement, climbing onto the auburn's shoulder. "You did really well, Michael!" Lindsay admitted, tugging on her scarf again. "I guess I'm just not strong enough to fight you..." Her voice trailed off, but before Michael could worry, she giggled and smiled at him. "Don't put yourself down. That Skitty you caught is fucking awesome and Oshawott's a great pokemon. You'll get there one day." The two shook hands, a bright smile across their faces.

"Bleghhhh! Why don't you two just kiss already?" Barbara teased, receiving the finger from Michael. "Could say the same fucking thing about you and Gavin!" He retorted quickly, Gavin stammering in an instance. "Oh, fuck off! We still have one more battle to watch!" The blonde was incredibly excited, stretching her legs out in the grass. Ray sighed, standing up. "Well, guess it's us, Caleb. Watch out, though, my pokemon are pretty kickass!" He grinned again, walking to his side with Chespin not far behind. Caleb rubbed at the back of his head, making his way over with Bulbasaur. "My pokemon are pretty kickass, too. I'd be worried if I were you."


End file.
